transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sideswipe (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Sideswipe is the pupil of Ironhide, wanting action he joined Megatron Defence force before the Decepticon began the war. Though proficient with guns, he prefers melee combat to ranged weapons, and will employ any maneuver it takes to get close enough to the enemy to use his arm-mounted Cybertanium swords. His agile, wheel-legged form more than allows for this. His tactics are merciless and he's utterly unapologetic about this—war, He does not grant mercy to his enemies, he will kill all of his enemies if he wants to, but will spare some under the condition they dont mess with him. Biography Capture and Escape from the Constructicons Sideswipe arrived to aid Knock Out after he was injured, but then leftm but returned after Thundercracker showed up trying to kill Knock Out and tossed him away, Later he fought Incinerator and sliced Thundercracker head off his body. Sideswipe later tried to save Longarm from the Rampage Drone but was injured and dragged away along the drone by a Cybertronian vehicle. After Sideswipe was captured by the Constructicons, He finds himself in a cell. he finds out the Constructicons want him to join the Decepticons, The Constructicons reveal they will reboot Sideswipe. then they leave to repair the Rampage Drone that was damaged by Prowl. in the cell Sideswipe meets Gears. Gears tries to tell him that theres no way to escape but Sideswipe refuses to listen, Gears tries to talk with Sideswipe about the Constructicons, but Sideswipe doesnt care what they are, he just wants to leave. Galvatron then arrives to the Base tossing Knock Out and Jazz inside the cell with Sideswipe and Gears. Jazz suggests they must escape, but Gears tells them that they cant escape. Sideswipe simply suggest them to ignore Gears, Gears then tells them that the Decepticons that have them here are named Constructicons, Sideswipe seems to remember those names and and also begins to remember seeing them before. Gears warms them that they still cant escape, plus the building cannot be destroyed...expect by explosions, but Sideswipe tells him that he will escape not matter what, Jazz and Knock Out tries to calm Sideswipe down. Then Long Haul and Mixmaster return, they decide to reboot Sideswipe first, they take him out of the cage, but Sideswipe escapes, the Constructicons chases him. But Sideswipe is able to succesfully escape from them, so the Constructicons return to their base for reboot the other Autobots. Sideswipe enters a cave, where he finds his deceased brother gun and gets a flashback of the day he died, he now remembers that the Constructicons killed his brother, the Constructicons are the Decepticons he truly is afraid of. then Sunstreaker appears out of the nonwhere, Sideswipe is shocked, cause Sunstreaker is dead, Sunstreaker tells him to conquer his fear towards the Decepticons, but Sideswipe tells him that he cant, but Sunstreaker tells him to conquer it, cause without Sacrifie there's no Victory, just when Sideswipe was about to ask Sunstreaker what "without Sacrifie there's no Victory" meant, Sunstreaker dissapaired, Sideswipe is confused, but decides to listen to what his brother said Mixmaster and Long Haul return to their base, planning to reboot Knock Out, but before they can reboot him, Sideswipe shows up and saves his friends, the Constructicons block their path, so they take a shortcut. the Constructicons chases them thru their base, but Long Haul decides to blow the base. Gears gets stuck on fallen walls thanks to the auto-destruct device, Sideswipe tries to help him out, but Gears tells him to go, cause his time to go is here. Sideswipe, Jazz and Knock Out make it out alive as thee base is destroyed. killing Gears in the process. Later Sideswipe is forgiving Knock Out and Jazz for leaving them behind, the others quickly forgive him, but Sideswipe still feels guitly for not being able to save Gears. but then Jazz is attacked by Galvatron and Zarak who were sent by the Constructicons for find them, after they descovered they survived, but the two Decepticons are quickly defeated and killed, the Constructicons descover the dead bodies of the two Cons, so they decide to kill Sideswipe once and for all, so they quickly capture Knock Out and use him as a bait. Jazz notices KO absense and informs Sideswipe about this, then they received a message from the Constructicons, later Sideswipe and Jazz meet up with the Constructicons, Sideswipe and Jazz fights and defeats them, Jazz unties Knock Out, Long Haul waits for Sideswipe to kill him, but Sideswipe lets them be, but then the Rampage drone escapes, Sideswipe transforms and follows him. as Sideswipe was chasing the drone, he injured Barricade. then took part of the Autobots assault to Starscream base and killed the Rampage Drone, Dreadwing and Scorponok. Arrival to Earth He later arrived to Earth with Jazz for help Optimus in retriving the Allspark, then they meet with their leader, Bee and Longarm and the team then goes to the museum for retrive it but Starscream already stole it, thus they went after him, in the way they meet up with some Human Soldiers, Sideswipe stop them from shotting at them and explains them about the war, later he got away from the group and meet up with Springer, Ironhide and Rollbar, only to be attacked by Dirt Boss who was crushed to death by the Autobot, but Sideswipe suffered injuries so Rollbar stayed to repair him, after he was repaired he joined the final Battle in time before Megatron had the chance to kill Optimus, angered Megatron tried to kill Sideswipe, but Optimus returned the favor by saving his friend. then they chased Megatronm Sideswipe then fought and killed Brawl and Barricade. after Megatron died and the Allspark was destroyed he and the others remained on Earth, their new home. First Christmas After the battle, Sideswipe searched for Sideways and Starscream, but could not find them, he later gave the Allspark shards to KO and told him to give it to someone, later Sideswipe and the other Autobots moved to a abandoned weapons storage which was recommended for them by the soldiers, at first he found the base boring, but changed his mind after finding weapons created by Stark Industries, he later went with the other Autobots to search Bumblebee after he was missing for 2 days, he took part of a battle on Florida during their search. NEST A month Later, the Autobots and Soldiers formed NEST for stop the upcoming and remaining Decepticons he took part of the first battle with the ressurected Incinerator, Overcast and Wheelbot. he was able to kill Wheelbot in the first battle. After Bumblebee brought Sam Witwicky to the Florida NEST base, a clone of Megatron attacked them, Sideswipe then come to aid the Teenager Human and defeated Megatron clone, he was later given the duty to guard the Megatron clone who was taken in custody by the Autobots, but when the base was attacked again, he left his duty and killed Unicyclobot, since he wasnt guarding the clone, Soundwave was able to free him. Sector 7 After the battle he was bored in the base and asked Bumblebee and Sam if he could join them, they allowed him, as they were driving for leave Sam at his home they were detected by Sector 7, Sideswipe was able to escape but Bee and Sam were taken to custody by S7, as he was driving to NEST, The new Autobots arrivals crashed near him, he then went to NEST with the new Autobots he explained Optimus the whole mess, After S7 came and captured Lennox, Epps, Moonracer and Overchet, Sideswipe wanted to kill those Humans but was stopped by Optimus, as they retreated and meet up with the others Autobots, he wanted to free his friends but Optimus did not allowed him so they could avoid human loss, but Sideswipe got angry and they began a discussion which resulted in Optimus angrily leaving the team to their own, Sideswipe quickly took command but all Autobots wanted Optimus back, as they threatened to "kill" Sideswipe, Sideswipe decided to find him War against Soundwave In their way for find Optimus he began to feel guilty over what happened, as Energon radioation was detected on Mission City they decided to go there and see what was going on, but Soundwave found them and decided to kill them but Sideswipe told Ratchet and the others to leave him so he can fight Soundwave alone, Sideswipe demanded to know what Soundwave plan is, Soundwave only told him that the relic he's holding is their plan and then Soundwave quickly blasted him far away and landed near Optimus, he forgives Optimus and begged him to lead the team again, then he tells Optimus of Soundwave plan which helped Optimus in realize what the Megatron clone meant with "it", then they went to Mission City and on the way Onslaught and Overcast attacked them, Sideswipe was able to kill Overcast by stabbing him and both fell to the ground, after the death of the 2 Decepticons they were joined by Simmons, Lennox and Epps, they then arrived to the city, in the city he was able to save the Twins from Cyclonus and later they went to help Optimus in fighting Soundwave, he wasnt able to defeat the Decepticon but saved the Twins life again when a huge explosion occured in the Battle. he was amazed for what recently happened. At a Mission Sometime later he was sent to search for Decepticons. after he returned, Knock Out told him what he missed while he was on his mission. The Fallen's Revenge Sideswipe was one of the Autobots sent to Shanghai when Decepticon energy signatures were detected, but he was initially held in reserve. As Sideways and Dead End managed to flee from Arcee and the Twins in vehicle mode, Major Lennox ordered Sideswipe deployed. Sideswipe immediately sped in and quickly changed to robot mode. Catching up with Sideways and Dead End by dexterously skating on his wheel-feet, Sideways escapes, leaving Dead End by himself, Sideswipe somersaulted over the Decepticon, threw his right blade in the Decepticon's hood, and then dragged the blade in the opposite direction, tearing Dead End apart. Sideswipe took a moment to reflect on the success of his kill. he later helped Optimus in taking down Demolishor. Afterwards, he returned with the other Autobots to NEST's base in Diego Garcia, where he witnessed Director Theodore Galloway air the President's concerns over the recent spate of Decepticon activity, and how the Autobots remaining on Earth might be the cause of it. After the AllSpark shards were stolen by Ravage from NEST's secured bunker and Decepticons were detected heading towards Sam Witwicky, Sideswipe and the other Autobots were deployed to intercept, but arrived too late: Optimus Prime had died protecting the human boy from the resurrected Megatron, Starscream and Grindor. The Autobots and NEST arrived at a United States air base to discover that they were no longer welcome, following renewed Decepticon aggression after Prime's death, and that they were ordered to return to Diego Garcia. The emotionally overwhelmed Autobots nearly came to blows with their former allies but finally agreed to stand down and remain on Earth. When Major Lennox learned Witwicky had come up with a way to possibly resurrect Optimus Prime, NEST travelled to Egypt instead. Sideswipe, who had been covered in a cargo net while being transported in vehicle mode, relished the chance to cut through his bonds when deployed from the air. He fought off many Decepticons during Operation: Firestorm, and bore witness to Sam resurrecting Optimus Prime with the Matrix of Leadership, and the death of The Fallen. Battle for the Tesseract Right after the battle, He, Optimus and other Autobots went to meet with the President for some days, but had to leave their meeting when the Decepticons returned one more time, to harvest the sun with the Infinity Stone known as the Kanjira Stone with the intention of rebuilding the Allspark, unaware that the end result would end up in the destruction of the universe. where he fought the Mongolian death worm, Sideswipe made out alive of the battle and the Decepticons were defeated. Relationships Friends and Allies *Optimus Prime - Leader, Teammate *Bumblebee - Teammate *Longarm - Former Teammate *Camshaft - Teammate *Moonracer - Teammate *Ironhide - Teammate *Jolt - Teammate *Rollbar - Teammate *Skids - Teammate *Mudflap - Teammate *Ratchet - Teammate *Knock Out - Brother, Teammate *Chromia - Teammate *Arcee - Teammate *Elita-1 - Teammate *Nightbeat - Teammate *Swerve - Teammate *Dune Runner - Teammate *Blazemaster - Teammate *Mirage - Teammate *Sam Witwicky - Ally *William Lennox - Teammate *William Parker - Teammate *Robert Epps - Teammate *Robert Turner - Teammate *Graham - Teammate *Duke Burns - Teammate *Peter Burns - Teammate *Steve Grant - Teammate *Ryan - Teammate *Jon Carlic - Teammate *Prowl - Ally *Overchet - Ally *Bulkhead- Ally *Jazz - Friend *Gears - Friend *Clint Barton - Ally Family *Sunstreaker - Brother Enemies *Theodore Galloway *Megatron *Soundwave *Galvatron *Zarak *Constructicons - Enemies *Dead End *Sideways *Fallen Appearances/Actors *Canon (7 stop motions) **''Transformers: Prologue'' (First appearance) - eagc7 **''Transformers: Tales of the Fallen'' ***''Sideswipe'' - Barricade24 ***''Attack on Christmas'' - Barricade24 ***''Moonracer'' - Barricade24 **''Transformers'' - Staceyalex532, André Sogliuzzo **''Transformers: Earth Protectors'' - Nightslash12345, eagc7, Torque ** Iron Man - Torque **''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' - André Sogliuzzo, Barricade24 **''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - No voice actor Trivia *He was going to die in Transformers, but eagc7 decided to let him live and killed Jazz instead Gallery ''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-35-11-77.jpg Category:Autobots Category:Males Category:Transformers Prologue Autobots Category:Living Characters Category:Transformers Autobots Category:Transformers Earth Protectors Autobots Category:Transformers Tales of the Fallen Autobots Category:Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Autobots Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Transformers S.H.I.E.L.D. Autobots Category:Iron Man Autobots